War of Reality ep2
by Art D Anthony
Summary: When elements of Humanity collide there is great drama! The WOR war has taken its toll on new individuals. One soldier will witness the power of humanity within him and within the enemy. He will learn the power of love which will forever change his life.


12/18/2006

WAR OF REALITY ep2

Report date: 9/11/77 (577ac)

Location: City Asave, near Highway 006

INFO: The planet is completely contaminated by radiation the normal life forms to the planet benefit by the toxic radiation as a natural source of energy. The planet creatures look human. Tudsons are not natural inhabitants. Tudsons look human except for... fox ears and tail (kitsune! aww)

Personal History of /...

: I had encountered Tudsons many times but no serious or life-threaten experiences like everyone else. I do know Tudsons are hard to kill but I don't believe in that 99 lives crap... more like 9 max! I do the evacuations of civilians and rescue on both planets. I only do defensive tactical maneuvers. I am very good at warding off targets with heavy weapons. Our Squad focus is safety. We never spend more than 5 minutes of enemy contact. I have limited medical skills so I'm unsuited for heavy combat. That's why I have this job.

The battlefield moves fast, we move faster. Do to the nature of the enemy we are under extreme pressure. This is one of the most stressful jobs anyone can have... at least one of the most.

Today was going to be the first break I had for weeks. Having a good stroll in a fine secure city is a true reward. I have walked several miles in rainfall to have a rejuvenating experience. Lonerune lights my nighttime walk. The city shuts all the lights so a fullrune reflects off the glass windows of skyscrapers.

I approached highway 006. The bridge had a dark shadow that gave an ill-ed blurry line of runes light and a troubled darkness. The drops end when the shadows began. As I walked through, for the first time in my life, I felt the urge to quicken my pace. I felt an instinct to ready my pistol. I stopped to listen. I should only hear two things. The rain across me, and the rain behind me. There was splashing footsteps in my presence. The footsteps stopped a small distance away.

Then just like I was in the way of a speeding car I jumped out of the way, which way didn't matter. And right where I was previously standing the ground blew like a grenade. A female Tudson just pounded a crater into the ground (1meter in diameter). She was going to kill me!

I couldn't hear the rain anymore. Just a loud pounding heart in my ears and panicking breaths.

I had to defend myself! I aim at the head and fired my gun. I missed; when I shot the bullet I was slammed into the concrete. I was shocked to be hit so hard, that I coughed blood. Being on the ground like a wounded animal I will not let her get any closer. I fired frantic shots in her general direction. Even with my senses numbed I can still aim, fire, and witness the insanity. I aimed at the very center of the body and the aim was perfect but in just a fraction of a second she was able to dodge the line of fire before I pulled the trigger. She ducked, dodged, strafed, and dove out of the line of fire. Then the horrible fate to reload my pistol had come. Before I knew, she knew first at the first hollow click and a twitch of her acute ears, she moved in for the kill. I saw death as a steel grip toward my throat to strangle my life. I Won't Let Her Touch Me!

She charged in. I created a small concentrated force field to stop her. It didn't stop her but in fact repelled her. She flew into the light and rain. The bitch thought she had me! I had enough time to gain focus, stand up and reload. She jumped out of the rain with desperation. The collective radioactivity in the rain will aid me and only me.

While she frantically shook off any deadly moisture I fired two plasma hot bullets. She took them with heavy pain.

The Tudson screamed. I moved in and continued to fire. Her scream was loud enough to overcome my gunfire. She took every shot. Even with hot metal being pumped into every vital organ she still had the power to stand though the impact of my bullets. The sight was like watching a blood bath coming from inside the body. I was horrified. She should have died thirty times already!

The rain shifted and poured directly over her. Then something awoke in her pain filled eyes. She gained enough power to pounce at me with enough force to push both of us all the way to the other side of the block back into the rain.

DEMON! She was sitting on my chest and was going to beat me to pulp! I teleported above her and landed on her back. I had to act fast while standing on her. I fired my last bullet. She turned her head just in time to it coming as it entered the skull and out the other way.

The thoughts that may have gone though the thing mind is beyond me. And to make sure it was dead, I used my last clip to blow its head to bits.

This was a personal and civic duty. Tudsons are to be exterminated! I never knew the nightmares this creature can create!

99 Lives are a very good example but still exaggerated. Word can not explain how threaten I feel toward the Tudsons.

Forget the clean up crew! I'll just leave that ragged body to rot all night in the rain.

I walked away proudly. Realizing the many lives I may have saved. I might be a hero!

"I'll walk back home... wait this won't change anything! Nothing will change. I won't get long-term rewards. The press will only affect people who know me personally. I will take this opportunity to embrace my victory."

I looked back at the highway and the kill. Pulled out an empty clip from my gun and a permanent marker, looked at my watch and wrote: "9/11/77 Asave, Nova, H006 00:05+ 35sec"

Then there was a cry of a child in pain. It WAS in pain. I ran back to the bloody scene and saw something that will fill your heart with pain.

In the shadow under a pillar was a small child. I immediately came to its aid. The child was covered in blood. It was a girl; she was in blood in sweat, had cloths in water and blood soaked rages. That barely covered her thin frail body. This girl may just be five years old at the most; was starving and she was holding on to her last bit of life.

Oh... My... God... I just spattered her mother's brains all over the ground.

She was a young Tusonion girl. She stared at me in terror, then Shook uncontrollably.

The child was in a state of shock. She summoned the will to run away... but tripped in a puddle.

SHIT! The water will kill you!

I ran and picked her up. Her bare body will not last in this world. I got out of the rain. I looked at her pitiful state. She cans barely breath. Then I observed her body. Her furry fox like ears and orange bushy tail were soaked in blood. The tears poured down my cheeks. It overwhelmed me with pain. Did I just seal the fate of this beautiful child! Innocent life taken?

NO! I will not let her die! It is my duty to save not abandon precious life. The only thing that matters is giving her a second chance at life. At the least, long enough to see the morning sun in warm cloths, lying in her deathbed.

To be continued... (I'll think about it)


End file.
